


Changes

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Divorce, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has to babysit on John and Mary's baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lichtblickpink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lichtblickpink).



> This fic is for Lichtblickpink who made an edit with Sherlock holding a baby sleeping on the couch asking; who will write a fic with this? So I did.. :) Mira this is for you.

‘Are you sure you’re okay? Do we need to call someone else, Molly maybe?’ John turned to Mary ‘I could still call Harry she’d love to babysit her niece but it’s a Friday night and she’s probably in the pub by now…’

‘John’ Sherlock’s deep dark voice came softly ‘I’ll be perfectly alright; go’

He practically shoved John and Mary out the door.

‘Yes but do you remember what to do when she wakes up? Oh if only Mrs Hudson was home!’

‘John, I know what to do, you’ve shown me a hundred times, you left notes everywhere plus she’ll always sleeps through the night, doesn’t she?’

‘Yes but…’

Sherlock pushed John out the door where Mary was already waiting with a grin ‘If she doesn’t and I’m at a loss I’ll call you’

‘Promise Sherlock?’

‘I promise, try to enjoy your evening’ Sherlock said before closing the door before John could say anything more.

‘But what if…’ John tried but he was talking to a closed door.

‘Come on or we’re losing our table’ Mary said yanking his arm.

Finally Sherlock heard them walking down the stairs and the front door closing. He made himself a cup of tea and picked up his book. This would be a lovely quiet evening in, he thought. Amelia would sleep through the night as she always did. John was worrying for nothing. He sat down with a sigh and started to read.

\---

John and Mary were just being seated at the restaurant when John looked at his phone again.

‘Oh John, have some faith in Sherlock’ Mary said with a sigh.

John looked up; ‘Oh but I do’ he said ‘It’s just, it’s Sherlock and kids in general’

‘He’s been nothing but wonderful with her ever since she’s been born. You just don’t want to leave her alone’

John smiled when he thought of his little girl. ‘You’re probably right’ he said ‘Let’s order’

When they were having their dinner Mary started to talk first; ‘You know we have to talk right? That is why we went out to dinner in the first place’

John nodded; ‘I know, it’s just hard with Amelia being so young’

‘Maybe that’s just a good thing, John. She’ll never know better. She will always have you and she will always have me, but not together in one home. You get to see her as much as you like, you know that. I don’t want to keep her from you. She’s just as much yours as she is mine’

‘I know’ Johns face looked pale when he thought of it but he also knew there wasn’t another option. ‘Where will you live?’

‘I haven’t figured that one out just yet. Have you talked to Sherlock about it?’

‘No I haven’t’

‘You need a place to stay, John’

‘I’m sure I can move back in anytime’

‘Even when you have a baby to take care of once in a while?’

‘I’m sure of it’ John said hesitatingly. He had seen with his own eyes how Sherlock reacted when Amelia was around. He didn’t like children much but somehow he didn’t mind her pulling his curly hair when she was on his lap or getting spit all over his favourite dressing gown. He could see him sitting at the kitchen table now, reading his newspaper while Amelia was playing with her food again and spat on the paper. He would look up, smile at her, wipe the paper clean and read on. He didn’t know why he had been so worried earlier. Sherlock was so patient with her, he would calm her down every time she got upset just by being there. In return she seemed to calm him down. He wondered why he’d never seen that before until now.

‘John, John, are you alright?’ Mary had to call his name several times before he heard her.

‘I’m sorry Mary. What were you saying?’

‘You really love him don’t you?’ she simply said.

‘Hmm?’ John replied.

‘You know what I mean John Watson, don’t pretend. I’ve know it for a very long time now. I probably shouldn’t marry you to begin with’ Mary sighed ‘Yes I’ve seen you look at him more then I care to remember. I don’t mind so much anymore now, but when we just were together, when he just came back from…’

‘Not being dead’ John whispered.

‘Right. I saw it then. I should have stopped our wedding plans. But I just couldn’t John, not then. But I can now, we don’t belong together! We never did! You and Sherlock do!’ Mary smiled a wry smile before she put her hand on his and said ‘It’s the best thing for all of us and Amelia won’t notice a thing of it let alone remember it when she’s older. It’s just the way it’s supposed to be’

\---

Sherlock was walking up and down with a screaming little girl in his arms. He had fed her, given her a new nappy but still she was screaming her head off. He didn’t know what she wanted from him. John was right, he thought, he couldn’t do this, he wasn’t good with kids, not even with this kid. He thought this one was different, that this one liked him and he liked her but the poor child was almost purple now from screaming so long. He tried to put her back in her bed but that made her scream more, if that was even possible. He picked her up again, whispered things like ‘there there’ and patted her gently on her bum. He paced up and down the floor with her and she calmed down a little bit but not much.  
Finally he felt tired himself and decided to lie down on the coach with Amelia on his chest. He put his arms around her and she curled up, sighed and fell asleep on his chest. Sherlock smiled looking down on her. He gently brushed a tear away that rolled off her cheek, put his arms around her again, closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

 

 

 

That is where John and Mary found the both of them when they returned. John stood there watching emotion welling up inside him. Mary smiled and took out her small camera and started taking pictures.

‘Shh, you’ll wake them’ John softly said.

‘You really love him’ Mary said looking at John watching Sherlock.

‘God help me, I do’ John said.

‘I’ll take a cab home’ Mary said ‘I will leave her here so you can talk to Sherlock in the morning and explain things’ She carefully kissed Amelia’s head without waking her ‘You’ll need all the support you can get’

‘Thanks Mary’ John nodded.

Mary hugged John before she walked out the door. ‘It will be okay John, children are resilient you know and ours is a superbaby’ She smiled and left.

‘Yes, she is’ John smiled. He put some pillows on the floor next to the couch and decided that he wanted to sleep as close by as he could to the people he loved. Lying on the floor he looked up to Sherlock and Amelia and smiled. He closed his eyes but opened them when he heard Sherlock’s voice softly saying; ‘Good night John’

‘Sherlock?’ he wanted to get up again but Sherlock’s hand gestured him to be still.

‘We’ll talk in the morning John. It’s alright; I don’t want to wake her’

‘Sorry, good night Sherlock’

‘Good night John and yes’

‘Yes what?’

‘I’m very pleased you will move back into 221B again’

‘Ah that’ John was blushing, Sherlock had heard them talking after all. ‘Sherlock…’

‘Sshh John, don’t wake her, please’ Sherlock’s hand reached for his and squeezed him.

‘Right, good night’

‘Good night John’


End file.
